The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating electric power from vehicles moving on a road.
As is known, vehicles, such as cars, trucks, buses, motorcycles, trams and trains provide, in moving on a road surface, a pushing force which, depending on the vehicle weight, may also be of a comparatively large amount.
Also known is the fact that the vehicle traffic is continuously increasing.
However, the very large energy amount produced thereby is at present unused.
Document GB 2,490,888 A substantially discloses the preamble of claim 1.